Lo que Causa el Cansancio
by Fran Ktrin Black
Summary: SLASH! Reto de 3 palabras y una pareja. Chocolate, Cadenas y Un Pepino! Lucius y Remus, dedicado a Cora por que es su reto. Lucius sufre de un lindo sueño a causa del cansancio, pasen y disfruten.


_Este Fic fue el fruto de una tarde de estudio, estudio derecho y al día siguiente del cual escribí esto tenía una importante cátedra de economía, no sé nada de números, no me entran por lo que estaba colapsando. Con una amiga estábamos casi al borde de la desesperación, y decidí por un mensaje de texto pedirle 3 palabras y una pareja para hacer un fic como reto. Esto es lo que nació de esa tarde de stress._

_Las palabras fueron Chocolate, Cadenas y un Pepino._

_La pareja fue Lucius y Remus, nuestro querido Lobito y el Rubio Mayor._

_El Fic, como podrán ver es un __**slash**__, así que si desean retirarse están a tiempo, no acepto al final criticas que digan ahh como escribes esas asquerosidades, porque están advertidos, también contiene un __**leve M-Preg**__, pero solo la mención de algún personaje por ahí._

_Besos Disfruten el Fic._

_Dedicado a la Cora, que la amo mil y que me apaña en todas mis locuras, y que las fomenta. xD_

_**Lo Que Causa el Cansancio.**_

Lucius estaba trabajando en su oficina, adelantando algunos papeleos para partir de vacaciones con su amado Remus. Eran las primeras vacaciones que tendrían juntos, y solos, desde hace unos cuantos años, porque al tener hijos pequeños tuvieron que esperar hasta que alguien los cuidara, el afortunado ganador de este trabajo: su Hijo Draco, de 18 años lo que lo hacía ser el mayor, tuvieron que esperar a que termine el semestre en el colegio para dejarlo a cargo de los mellizos de 4 años Ethan y Alexandra (Alex de cariño).

Tenían Grandes expectativas para esta semana en las Islas Griegas, desconectados del mundo, y sin nadie para molestarlos. Lentamente Lucius fue cayendo en un sueño, producido por el exceso de trabajo y exceso de alcohol, un vaso de whiskey estaba bien pero una botella, a su edad ya no.

En este sueño… Lucius se encontraba en su cama, atado con sus manos sobre la cabeza, con una venda cubriendo sus ojos, se sabía desnudo, porque al parecer habían dejado una ventana abierta, y corría una suave brisa que traía en ella un dulce aroma a **Chocolate** ese aroma tan característico de su pareja. Sentía unos pasos acercándose y luego que la cama donde se encontraba se hundía lentamente.

Supuso que era Remus y lo comprobó al tenerlo a horcadas sentado sobre su vientre. Remus lo besaba sin dejar de acariciar cierta parte de su anatomía que necesitaba ser descargada.

Remus- gime el rubio- Amor suéltame para poder hacerte gritar a ti.

Este es mi momento Lu… disfrútalo- Responde Remus atando mas tirante las **Cadenas** que sostenían a su pareja.

El Castaño acariciaba al Rubio por todos estos lugares que lo hacen gemir, pedir más y acrecentar la linda parte baja de su anatomía. Cuando el rubio logra acordarse de ese bendito hechizo de magia sin varita para quitarse esas horribles cadenas que lo sujetaban, su amor le pide que no se quite la venda aun.

Lucius con tal de entrar rápidamente en Remus deja de protestar, e invade al castaño haciéndolo gemir de placer, el ritmo poco a poco va aumentando y ambos están a punto de llegar al cielo cuando…Lucius cae del asiento. Estaba en su oficina, no había olor a Chocolate y menos aun una cama, no estaba Remus pero si se encontraba con una erección de considerable.

Dejo todo el papeleo de lado con tal de salir a buscar a su marido, en la cocina lo encontró junto a Ethan, Alex y Draco.

Amor, que bueno que llegaste, toma asiento estoy sirviendo la cena- dice Remus mientras los platos llegaban con magia a la mesa.

Que hay para comer papi?- pregunta Ethan

Tu platillo favorito amor, pero también tienes que comerte la ensalada!

No papi, verduras nooo- responde el pequeño

Que Veldula hay Papi?- pregunta la pequeña Alex

**Pepino**!!!- Responde Draco y ríe mirando a su padre

Pepino, wakatela!- dicen los niños, mientras Draco y Remus observaban la entrepierna del Rubio mayor riéndose.

**Fin**

Todos los tomates, flores, besos, amores y demases, apretando el botón verde de abajo.

Un rew no cuesta nada, hagan feliz a un escritor!!!

Bye

_**Ktrin Black**_


End file.
